


Here be dragons

by ila_D



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Gafou and a dragon, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), LeFou is so done, Lefou POV, M/M, a bit of sexy times too, yes that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_D/pseuds/ila_D
Summary: An unexpected encounter in the woods.





	Here be dragons

 

 

 

 

 

 ***

 

 

 

LeFou didn't quite know how he ended up frozen in place, brandishing a bunch of herbs as a weapon, standing face to face with a monster. 

Well, "monster" was the word that was currently flashing in his mind accompanied by a glowing red "RUN" capital sign. And he would gladly do just that, if only his legs were to comply to that simple command. He was standing there completely paralyzed, his feet glued to the earth like an ancient tree's roots, eyes  fixed to that… _creature_. 

Okay. 

Calm. 

He didn't have to panic. He was going to be rational and cold-minded about his situation. 

His crazy, impossible, _scaring as fuck screwed up_ hell of a situation. 

_ No _ . Remember? _Calm_. 

He was fine. All was going to be just fine. So. Deep breath. 

He finally gathered the courage to look up and study the... oh fine, might as well start calling it for what it was, it wouldn’t change the disaster he has gotten himself into now, wouldn’t it — the _dragon_. 

He barely could believe his own eyes, but pointy folded  wings, huge paws and massive body covered in scales were unmistakable. 

It was pinning LeFou to his spot with a fiery glare that had him shaking like a leaf.  The dragon snorted and thick grey smoke came out from his nostrils. It went directly into LeFou's face and he couldn't breathe. He coughed. It was like a fog all of a sudden. Burning hot. He felt his face burn and panicked. 

He released an high-pitched wail, because hell, how could he stay calm and focused _now_? _And where the hell was Gaston when he needed him the most?!_

When the air cleared again a bit, LeFou saw his herbs—well, what remained of them: a pile of ashes in his hand.  The dragon shifted his head towards him and LeFou screamed. 

"Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! I swear I don't even taste as good as it seems! Don't let yourself be deceived by my enticing softness, please I beg you!" 

He kept on blubbing nonsense with his eyes closed, feeling the hot breath of the dragon on himself. He didn't even know if it was an intelligent creature or just an impulsive irrational being. LeFou felt like he was about to faint. Maybe this was his end. He was about to be eaten by a mythical creature of legends. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. If only he could see Gaston one last time... 

…wait. No, scratch all that. 

No way he could die now without having told Gaston _those_ words. 

They were in a sort of a relationship by now, but neither of them had spoken yet a single word about their feelings for each other. 

LeFou kept his eyes closed still; he could feel the dragon growling so close to him, this was the end, god but he was afraid to die, he didn’t want to, he had so many years ahead of him and now it was all lost, oh that’s it, he knew it, _Gaston please where are you, Gaston please come and save me, this is it then, Gaston I love you, Gaston-_

"LEFOU!"

_ Gaston! _

Never in the history of all humanity a voice sounded so sweet and dear, like a balm for stressed souls, like a choir of triumphant angels that blesses and makes the heart soar. _He is here!_

LeFou turned his head so quickly he hurt his neck in the process, and indeed he could see Gaston running towards him. He felt a strong wave of sheer relief washing over him and suddenly his legs were jelly. He let himself fall to the ground, and the dragon now seemed to be dividing his attention between LeFou  (it kept staring at him with shining green eyes) and the man running towards them, its ears peaked in interest. 

"Gaston! Hurry up for heaven's sake!" he squealed. 

That was maybe a mistake. 

Now he had once again the dragon's undivided attention all on himself. It lowered his long neck to LeFou's belly and LeFou thought he was about to die, again— only this time with the added bonus of Gaston watching. 

"Don't you dare hurt him! You absolutely—“

There was a pause.

“… _gorgeous thing!_ ”

_ Eh? _

LeFou wasn’t sure if he heard that one right or if he was already dying slowly of a painful death and his mind provided him comfort with ridiculous images of Gaston praising a dragon.

“Where were you hidden all this time, light of my eyes?”

_ WHAT?! _

If this one was indeed his afterlife, LeFou could count himself a lucky man: it was going to be an hilarious eternity. If this was still reality … better it to be a joke. LeFou was risking his life with a giant winged lizard literally on top of himself, and what was his supposed boyfriend doing instead of hurrying his _so damn perfect rounded and muscled_ ass and rescue him? He was standing still, mouth agape, eyes _shining_ for Christ’s sake, singing the praises of a mythological beast. 

“What a wondrous creature! So splendid, so …”

 LeFou had heard enough. Like, seriously? 

“Gaston! You know, I am here? And about to be slaughtered? A little help would be much appreciated right now!”

Gaston seemed to be noticing him for the first time. He was there, with a stupidly _adorable_   awed face and his bow still raised mid-air and long forgotten in his hand. 

The dragon was staring carefully at Gaston, a paw still on LeFou’s middle-section, sharp claws grazing ever so lightly on his belly. Oh. This was rather strange. Only then LeFou  noticed that the dragon was _wagging_ his enormous tail. 

“…so magnificent!” 

The dragon tilted his head and puffed, looking rather pleased. 

“No no nonono this must be some kind of hallucination induced by yesterday’s eggplant soup, it can’t be really happening.” LeFou mumbled to himself while covering his eyes with shaking hands. First and foremost, what were the chances of finding a dragon in the woods. Furthermore, what _actually_ were the chances of finding a dragon who seemed _friendly and narcissistic._

In other words, Gaston beastly counterpart. 

Suddenly LeFou felt two strong hands on his waist that were lifting him up with effortless ease. He was being pulled into a warm embrace, his head tucked under Gaston’s chin while his arms locked around that broad shoulders of his. LeFou could now finally breathe with ease. Gaston held him tightly and LeFou felt secure and at home. 

Gaston was absent-mindedly pressing tiny kisses into his hair, and LeFou breathed in his familiar masculine scent. But he hadn’t the full attention of his man. 

“ _My god_ LeFou, look at that!”

 LeFou sighed, but he didn’t have it in him anymore to voice his more than rightful protests. 

“You were able to find the most beautiful creature in all lands, truly you are the best my darling.”  

Gaston then swept him off his feet and kissed him passionately. A lifetime spent at his side, and LeFou still marveled at Gaston’s displays of brute force. He let out a needy whine and melted into the kiss, his own tongue tracing ever so carefully Gaston’s sharp teeth. Gaston hummed and  tightened his hold of LeFou, the hand on his back reaching down to grab his arse and LeFou gasped for air then, pleasure already shaking his entire body. Gaston moved his warm and hungry lips to his jaw line, sucking and biting and licking all the way down to his neck and at the same time his thigh presses forward, making LeFou part his legs. 

“Aaahh … _Gaston …”_

He couldn’t help the tiny circular movements of his hips, his breaches too tight already, he needed Gaston to touch him, he needed to feel him, he needed  to—he didn’t really know. _Gaston. I just need Gaston._  

LeFou felt hot, his skin tingling and shivery, every nerve ending in his body alight and sensitive; he was flushed against Gaston, his chest felt hard and hot under his hands and he could feel his heart beating _and god if that wasn’t the most comforting rhythm in the world the loveliest sound and ohmygod—_ sharp pain on his neck blended with the burning and throbbing between his legs and all blurred together in a mist that was gently erasing every worry from his mind.  He felt like he was on fire; the air was warm and thick too, and how Gaston even managed to electrify the air around them was absolutely beyond him right now—wait a minute. 

Maybe the air was just a shade of _too hot._

LeFou blinked and his eyes widened with renewed panic. He came abruptly back to reality with an undignified yelp, pressing his nails _hard_ into Gaston’s pectorals as a reflex. 

“ _Ouch_ what the hell are you—“ Gaston’s very inelegant exclamation ended in a silent gasp as he looked around. 

They were standing in the circle of the dragon’s long tale; it was huge and it curled twice reaching the height of their hips, scales big, shiny and burning like the fires of hell. 

Then, a sudden rush of thick smoke clouded their vision, provoking a rather inelegant series of coughs from the two of them. The air cleared a bit and they finally were able to see: the dragon was easily perched not even two feet away, its head lowered on its tail, curious eyes, nostrils flaring hot smoke on LeFou’s waistcoat— _ruined now for good, great, just great._

It seemed—it was even absurd to think of such a thing and yet—that this dragon took an unexpected as much as a creepy sort of interest in them. He kept puffing and growling but … it appeared to be almost … _happy? Was that even possible? But then, its very same existence was possible?_ LeFou’s head was spinning and he just wanted to grab Gaston and run away. 

“Gaston, don’t you think we should—“ 

But Gaston apparently _didn’t_ think they should. 

“Shhh, now now gorgeous, stop with this bothersome smoke.”

Gaston was speaking soothingly with that low voice that always did _things_ to LeFou and raising slowly a hand to the dragon’s muzzle. 

“Gaston, this isn’t a good idea, we should go while we still have the chance, please …?” he pleaded in a high-pitched chanting way that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was scared out of his mind because a dragon was currently trying to harass him. Yes, because right now the dragon was nuzzling at his belly and completely ignoring Gaston, and _why is it always me for god’s sake._

“G-Gaston! Do something!”

“Say something nice to him.” 

LeFou turned his head towards him, eyes wide with shock. “Are you kidding me?!” 

Gaston shrugged and raised his eyebrows expectantly. The dragon rumbled some more  and kept its eyes on him. LeFou took a breath. Fine. Good. Something nice …

“Uhm. I can’t say I’ve met a lot of dragons in my life, but … well as far as I know, you seem a pretty good dragon, my friend. A fine specimen, very big very scary… but— charming eyes, yes, I notice now your teeth are veeeeery sharp… and what to say of your claws! Really, all the other dragons must be so envious of your beauty and… massiveness! ” 

LeFou blabbed on and on without giving it much thought. After all, it wasn’t so much of a difference from what he said daily at his boyfriend. 

Was that enough?! Or—

The dragon puffed and stuck out his tongue. A dragon or a very big dog, wondered LeFou.

Then the dragon licked LeFou on the face. 

He shuddered and gasped, feeling completely wet and overall sticky. “I can’t believe this!” he yelled. 

“Well well, someone here’s got a little crush.” Gaston said jovially, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. Then he petted the dragon’s head, who growled and leaned on Gaston’s touch. 

“I know, beautiful. He’s a keeper.” 

Gaston winked at him, and LeFou blushed despite the surrealistic situation. Then Gaston scratched behind the dragon’s ear, stroking the bit of crimson fur it had there. 

“But let’s clarify one thing before anything else.” 

The dragon perked his ears and looked at Gaston, waiting for his next words. 

“LeFou’s all mine.” 

The dragon snorted and licked Gaston too. Gaston stilled and closed his eyes, and LeFou watched him trying so hard not to laugh. 

“How dare you! _My hair!”_

The dragon stretched his long tail and flapped its wings before rolling on the ground, belly up and emitting a series of growls that resembled very closely some laughs.

***

LeFou was refreshing himself by the river. Or better put: he was trying to wash the sticky mess of dragon’s drool from his face and hair. At least the fresh water was like a welcomed balm under the hot meridian sun. 

He felt  a little dizzy too; he didn’t know if he could trust his senses anymore. Maybe he was just going crazy. But then, LeFou wondered while gazing at the fast approaching figure running towards him, Gaston was in this madness with him. 

Gaston was clearly enjoying himself, he could see his huge bright smile from afar. 

“I found it!” 

LeFou quickly tied his his wet curls into a ponytail. Suddenly he had a very bad feeling. 

“I found it, LeFou!” 

Gaston was waving _something_ like some sort of trophy. He turned around to see the dragon resting there, eyes always trained on LeFou, alight with a curious sparkle. It appeared that LeFou couldn’t get anywhere out of its sight or some fire would ensue. So the _brilliant_ plan his hunter was able to conceive was to “just stay here with him darling, I’ll go get something special and be back in a tick” and he sped away towards the village, leaving him alone to deal with the creature. 

LeFou’s own plan to go back home safely was sadly disrupted when he found himself once more enveloped in a red tail and almost smothered to death again. The bright side was that he knew now how to deal with this big guy. It was just a softie after all, who desperately wanted the attention it needed. A lonely wanderer in this earth. Problem was, of all the things he and Gaston faced together, of  all the unbelievable adventures they shared… well,  taming a dragon was something else entirely. It’d make an interesting tale to tell though. 

LeFou sighed. He reached tentatively for the dragon, then stopped. To his surprise, the dragon leaned in and nuzzled his hand, encouraging LeFou to pet him. LeFou did just so, slowly, still a bit anxious but in awe. The dragon let out a soft sound and closed his eyes. 

“Oh, look at you all so sweet now.” LeFou murmured smiling.

“Here! _I got it!”_

Gaston’s voice boomed in the silence and LeFou startled, the dragon got up. 

“Dear god, Gaston!” 

The man flashed him a bright smile and winked at him. 

“We were having a moment here, you know.” 

“Wouldn’t you two prefer to have that moment with _me_ as well? Look here, LeFou!” 

LeFou stared at what was in Gaston’s hands. And kept staring. Then, not quite believing his own eyes, he said “You’re joking, right.” 

That must have been the biggest bridle he had ever laid eyes upon. Gaston was already approaching the dragon, who now sniffled at the leathered reins and the bite. 

“Tell me you’re not really thinking about—“ 

He stopped. No. This was ridiculous. _Ridiculously dangerous_ provided a small voice in his head. 

LeFou could only watch enraptured while Gaston tucked the bite in the dragon’s mouth—never ceasing the stream of praises that seemed to work miracles on the dragon—and stretched his arms to fix the leathered reins over the dragon’s head. He then tugged a few times, testing his handiwork and LeFou drank in the sight of those muscles shifting and bulging in Gaston’s arms. He quickly shook his head. Now was definitely  not the time to dwell in any lewd thoughts, no matter how much the memories of the night past kept on intoxicate his senses and  derail his attention. 

Gaston scratched the dragon playfully between his nostrils. 

“There. All set up now. Aren’t you excited my boy?” cooed Gaston, and the dragon – _oh for god’s sake this is ludicrous—_ cooed back and stood to its full height, wings spread and puffed out chest. 

Gaston motioned LeFou to get close, but he knew what the man was planning to do and no way, he could forget it. 

“He needs a name.” Gaston mused. 

Okay, this—whatever this was anyway— couldn’t go on any longer. LeFou closed the distance between them and the dragon waved its tail, clearly excited that LeFou was joining the two of them. 

“Gaston, we’re not going to keep it.” 

Gaston’s face fell. A series of different emotions painted his lovely face in quick succession, from outrage to disappointment to disbelief. 

“Why on earth not?! Have you actually seen him LeFou?”  

LeFou closed his eyes  and countered to ten to prevent the sudden impulse to go and knock some sense into Gaston’s thick skull. _Lord give me the patience._

“No, have _you_ actually seen it? It’s a dragon, Gaston. _A dragon._ A huge, scary, dangerous and… and narcissist no less!—source of problems.” 

Gaston just stared at him wide eyed, like LeFou suddenly had grown two heads. The annoying thing was that the dragon looked at him in the exact same way. 

“Where do you want to keep it for starters?! And what does it eat? Oh my god, what if its friendliness is just a trick to let our guard down before it eats _us_?! And the village!” 

The enormity and severity of it all was coming crashing down onto him, leaving him without breath, there wasn’t enough air anymore. 

“LeFou calm down!” 

Gaston’s hands were gripping tightly his shoulders, his thumbs drawing soothing circles at the base of his neck. 

“Breathe darling, you’re hyperventilating.” 

Gaston’s touch was grounding. All was going to be fine. The air felt suddenly fresh in his nose. 

“Yes, like that, good. We’re all going to be just fine. Our fellow compatriots won’t even know!” Gaston paused, pensive. “Well, at least for the time being.” 

Oh, good gracious, Gaston wanted to show the dragon off at some point in the not so distant future. 

“This isn’t reassuring in the least, you know. You _have_ to consider the possibility of fire risk. Destruction. I mean, we are still too close to the village, and it was already here. How could you possibly control a dragon?” 

Now Gaston seemed just offended. “Are you saying I can’t keep the town safe?” 

LeFou regretted his words instantly. Even if it was barely noticeable, LeFou felt the insecurity creep into Gaston’s voice, and he hated that. After all this time, and he still doubted himself deep down… 

“I would never even think that.” 

LeFou put his hand on Gaston’s chest. He felt his heartbeat. 

“I know you can do anything, even taming a dragon yes. But … I’m worried Gaston. And I’m serious.” 

Gaston took both his hands between his own and leaned in to kiss them. He looked at LeFou through his lashes and the intensity of Gaston’s stare hit him like a punch in his gut. _Gaston could just look at him in that way for him to feel both pinned and adrift at once._

“I like how you always worry for me, mon petit.” 

Gaston’s voice was a very low _very sensual_ purr. 

“But you’re getting ahead of yourself. Look at him.” 

Gaston nodded his head in the general direction of the dragon, who was now avidly studying their little exchange. _A tad creepy_ , was LeFou fleeting thought. 

“I’m looking. So what?” 

Gaston inhaled and moved behind him, grabbing his right shoulder and his neck with warm, rough hands. 

“No, you’re really not. _Look_ and tell me what you see.” 

LeFou wanted to scream. _Wasn’t it enough already that he was seeing a creature that wasn’t supposed to exist?!_ Was there more? 

The dragon’s eyes were big and watery and of a clear shade of green. They were fixed on LeFou, like a plea. Ears down, pointy tail still twitching. It was apparent it was full of energy and craved some action. Its fur looked soft, and the wings were a thing of beauty, if LeFou was to be honest with himself. He noticed that he hadn’t scales in his belly and chest area though. Strange. It was vulnerable there. 

The silence stretched, the only sound left was that of the leaves dancing lightly amidst the breeze. LeFou felt Gaston hot breath steady on his neck and his focus shifted again to _bites hair pulls moans limbs sweat hot breath hands pleas teeth nipples hot thrusts hard hot groans stars bliss_ —no. Not now. Dragon. There was a dragon now. 

A whiney sound. Oh. 

“Oh dear lord.” He whispered in awe. 

“Got it?” Gaston nuzzled into his damp curls. 

“It’s a pup. Oh heavens. A baby dragon.” He squeaked. 

“Mmh. He probably came into this world alone. Imagine it. Abandoned. He found himself here, with no guidance. The woods can be a scary place. But then…” 

Gaston brought his arms around him and rested his chin on the top of LeFou’s head. “Then he saw you.” 

LeFou was now seeing what Gaston meant. “Oh god, don’t say it, please.” 

Gaston chuckled. 

“And it was love at first sight.” 

“Stop it.” 

“He sees you as his _mum._ ”  

“Oh my god Gaston it’s not a duckling!” 

“Maybe he thinks he is. After all, nobody explained to him that he’s a dragon.” 

Suddenly the dragon went and enveloped them with his paws and wings, leaning its head onto LeFou’s shoulder. With Gaston hugging him from behind and the dragon hugging them both from the front, LeFou had no escape; he sighed.   _As the saying goes, if you can’t beat them …_

“I’m so going to regret these next words, but fine. Very well. I suppose we could…” he paused. 

LeFou knew Gaston was grinning like mad, and the dragon was watching him expectantly. 

“…we can keep it.” 

Gaston kissed him on the cheek and nearly shouted his “yes!”. The dragon flapped once its wings and began to fly low around them in circles. 

“Did you hear that Gaston? You have a family now!” 

LeFou’s jaw dropped. Did he hear right?! 

“Gaston! You can’t name him ‘ _Gaston_ ’ for god’s sake!” 

“Why not? I like it, you like it, he likes it. It’s a win-win.”  

“Forget it.” 

“But-“ 

“No.” 

“He wants to—“

“I said no.”

“—be like _me_.”

“Not going to happen. Nope.”

The dragon screeched and stopped its flapping, staring at them.

“See? You just disappointed him, LeFou. We don’t want you to be that boring a parent in the future.”

LeFou pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. How was he going to face “the future” if he was having trouble just getting through this first day was beyond him. Gaston—as always—was getting ahead of himself, he didn’t think things through before—wait. 

“So you automatically assumed I’m going to be the boring parental figure?”

“Well, not actually _boring_ … but … given that clearly I’m the fun one…” Gaston had the nerve to wink and smile. 

“How do you even know if it’s a _he_ dragon?!”

The dragon in question snorted and growled and again there was too much smoke for LeFou’s taste. When it cleared (after two powerful wings’ flaps ) both Gaston and _oh sod this, no point in denying it anymore_ their pet stood there in front of him looking outrageously affronted. 

“How could you have missed that LeFou! It’s obvious!”

LeFou gave up at that and lifted both hands, defeated. “Oh right. Silly me, how could have I missed the gender of a never seen before mythological creature.”

The dragon shook his head, as did Gaston,  as if they couldn’t conceive LeFou’s naiveté either. 

LeFou rolled his eyes, and then the perfect name came to him.

“Medor. We’ll call him Medor.”

The dragon turned to Gaston, seeking approval. Gaston was scratching his chin, whispering it and trying the sound of it on his tongue. “I like it. Medor it is!”

Medor hugged them both with his tail.

***

“Come on, LeFou! We don’t have all day!”

“I think it’s a bit too later for… for that, isn’t it?” 

The sun was about to set behind the far way hills, the sky painted with lovely shades of warm orange and pink with some stray clouds here and there. The sunset light gave a golden quality to the trees and the fields; it was a pleasant evening, too quiet and nice for it to be spoiled by risking their life riding a dragon in a breakneck flight.

But of course, that was the best part of the day, and possibly the highlight of Gaston’s entire life, judging by the restless demeanor of the man, the mischievous glint in his eyes and the barely contained grin _and really LeFou never thought it possible but he fell in love with him a little bit more in that instant._

Oh, but Gaston was actually a majestic vision perched up there. He was gripping the reins with his left hand while his right rested on his thigh. His back was arched in a sensuous line that followed naturally Medor’s body. His boots reached the base of the huge wings and he managed his perfect balance just with the iron grip of his thighs. He seemed to vibrate with adrenaline and sheer excitement, his hair brought back by a light breeze. And Medor of course, was the perfect match to Gaston imposing figure. He stood high and proud, long neck stretched out and wagging tail, holding himself perfectly still, awaiting just a sign from his rider. 

“You’ll do fine even without me, just go and have fun.” Was all LeFou replied, still a little mesmerized by the sight before him.

And that would have been the end of it, if Medor and Gaston didn’t squint at LeFou with a not very promising sparkle in their eyes. 

LeFou had the chance to only see Gaston give a strong pull at the reins and a light bump with his boots before he suddenly found himself swept away in the air. LeFou’s  piercing shout was soon stifled by a gasp when at the same time a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up with a grunt. 

“Hold on to me!” Gaston shouted while Medor began to pick up speed, flying still relatively close to the ground. 

LeFou couldn’t reply, he felt that his ability to form sentences had completely abandoned him, and opted to squeeze Gaston’s waist and grab hold of his fine velvety jacket’s lapels as if his life depended on it. Which it actually did right now, because if he relinquished his hold he would be toss out to his death. 

He kept his eyes firmly closed as Medor gained height, and LeFou’s world turned  upside down, the distressing feeling that his stomach had remained on the ground, leaving him instead with a nauseous void as the only replacement. 

He hadn’t realized he was muffling his cries into Gaston’s back, his face and his poor nose crushed flatly between his shoulders’ blades. Clutching to Gaston even tighter, he turned his head the slightest bit to the side and peeked underneath. 

He gasped.

The trees were unbelievably  minuscule green things now. A silver line twinkled in the middle of the yellow fields, and LeFou recognized the little river in which he washed himself mere hours ago. He felt himself shuddering, a dizzy feeling in his head. _I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die!_

“GASTON!” 

He didn’t even hear his own voice, the wind roaring in his ears was the only sound left in the world. Gaston must have heard though, if the squirming of his body and the rumble in his chest were anything to go by. _He is laughing!_

“Don’t be afraid, mon chéri  and look!”

LeFou took a deep breath and lifted his head. The wind turned into a pleasing and soft breeze, caressing gently his cheeks. Medor was flying over hills of a brilliant green and dark golden fields, a lake with waters so clear that were shining and glimmering like millions of stars in the thick orange light of the setting sun.

Medor glided gently to the left, and suddenly LeFou could see it. Villeneuve.

 It stood tucked between the hills, its roofs and stones and the general buzzing of daily life near the market square, the bell tower perking up amidst it all, the town clock chiming eight. LeFou didn’t know his hometown could look so… so _picturesque_. 

“It’s… beautiful.”

“I know.”

Medor gave his agreement with a puff of smoke.

Now LeFou could even make out some people from up there. That took him abruptly out of his reverie.

“Gaston! We’re too close! If they see us …”  

He didn’t want to think about what could happen if someone saw the two of them riding a giant red lizard in the sky. _Chaos._

“They won’t, LeFou.” 

Gaston turned around, holding the reins with one hand. He captured LeFou’s chin with his other, bringing their foreheads together. LeFou could feel his warm breath on his lips. He closed his eyes, and let all the worries flow away from him. At last, he felt calm. He nestled against Gaston’s strong body and let his hands slide up his solid chest.

“Just enjoy the ride, love.”

Gaston closed the brief distance between their lips. 

LeFou  felt as he could touch the sky. 

***

A shrilling—and quite annoying, in LeFou’s opinion— shout broke their special moment.

“ _WHAT IN HEVEAN’S NAME IS THAT THING UP THERE?!”_

_ Oh shit. Oh come on, not now!  _

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out the amazing fan art!](https://ila-221b.tumblr.com/post/160952472202/winxixia-just-sketches-for-training-its-fun) by [winxixia](http://winxixia.tumblr.com/post/160944367605/just-sketches-for-training-its-fun-to-draw-so)


End file.
